It's My Life Now
by Siren Queen
Summary: Ginny is removed from the family for refusing to follow instructions. she wants to get back at her family. what happens when u throw with Draco wanting to get back at his dad in? they hook up and then what?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Gundum Wing, Buffy, Charmed, or any thing else so how about I forget writing anymore disclaimers because if I was the owner I wouldn't settle for fanfics would I? Although I do wish I owned the people like Draco, Spike, Legolas, Rath, Zagato, so on and so forth if you know what I mean.

A/N: I'm in a terrible mood because I'm trying to do what I want to do and still trying to live up to everyone's expectations so thus I give Ginny a hard time in the beginning. 

Chapter One:

Ginny walked around Diagon Alley finding her way to the hotel/diner so she could sleep. She thought of last night. She was no longer part of the Weasley family because she refused to do something she didn't want to do. But she had to follow her instinct and so she got dislodged from the family. She felt a familiar presence close by. She looked around and saw Draco Malfoy walking towards her.

"What's a Weasley doing all by herself?" He said.

"I'm not a Weasley."

"Oh, really? Then why do you look so much like Ginny Weasley?"

"Because I was removed from the family since I didn't want to do what they were telling me to do."

He looked at her with slight interest.

"What are you going to do now?"

She just realized that they had made it to where she was heading and were walking in the door.

"I wanted to do something to show that they can't control me and will probably make them upset."

He looked at her with even more interest. 

"I'll help you."

"How?"

"How would they react if they found you dating me?"

She thought carefully then agreed.

He turned to the owner.

"I'd like a room for two." Draco said to the owner.

The owner gave him a key. Draco put his arm around her waist.

"I'm not sleeping with you." She whispered defiantly.

"Why do you think I ordered a room for two? I didn't think you would….at least not yet."

He smiled mischievously. She liked his daring and let him lead her up to the room they were staying in.

They put their stuff down and went back downstairs.

"How about we get some ice-cream?"

"Okay."

She let him lead her out. She didn't like the pleasure she felt with his arm around her waist. She didn't think this was for real so she guessed it was because she had the happiness of getting back at her family.

After they ate their ice cream he took to different stores to walk around. They finally headed back when it was completely dark outside. They walked back up to the room. Ginny started rummaging through her stuff trying to find pajamas. She had forgotten to grab some during the rush.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't find any pajamas. I'll just go back and buy some."

"You can't. The stores are all closed."

"Well, I'm not sleeping in my clothes!"

"I never said you were."

He tossed her a shirt.

"You can wear that."

She kneeled on her bed, her back facing him whiled she took off her shirt and bra to put the shirt on. She buttoned it up and then took off the mini-skirt she was wearing. She turned around and realized he had been staring at her the whole time.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm going to send an owl to my mum to tell her that I've found a way to get back at father."

"Is that why you said you'd help me?" 

"Yes. Well, not completely maybe." He said with a sly smile.

He left the room and she crawled into bed. She was almost asleep when she heard him come back in. It was obvious he thought she was a sleep by the way he was trying to be quiet as not to wake her. He stopped by her bed and bent down to give her a kiss on the forehead.

"Good night, my sweet Ginny."

He walked over to his stuff changed and hopped into bed.

A/N: So how'd ya like it? My muses are singing the Barbie song to annoy me so-wait a minute! Sure a lot of the muses I have will do that, but my I-in-a-bad-mood-and-if-you-mess-with-me-I'll-kill-you muse Voldemort!! Okay my mind is warped so I'll just have to do some strange yet interesting babble. Today during Science a girl named Tabby hit this boy named Vincent and he made himself cry just to have fun, and I was laughing so hard that my eyes watered and tears came out. I was lucky my friend didn't say "purple and pink" because tears would have poured out. You'll know what the purple and pink thing is if you read the second chapter to "Love for the Impossible" by Amoloi. Oh, today when I had a volleyball game no one said, "Let's not kill Ember!" for the huddle when we talk about game plans. Every time I play a sport people try to kill me. At PE I was hit in the side and the head with a basketball. I have this friend from the Internet who when I IM her basically the only way to get her to write back is to type "Where's my Mel Mel."


	2. Draco's TeasingDoes he like Me?

Chapter 2:

Ginny woke up in the morning with what happened last night when Draco came back from sending his mum an owl fresh in her mind. He called her **_MY_** **sweet **Ginny. Does he like me? Ginny thought. She got up and realized she had slept in Draco's shirt and was reminded by the cold that rushed against her legs. She went into the bathroom with a towel, shampoo, conditioner, a body sponge, showering gel, and a hairbrush. She set the towel on top of the toilet cover, the brush on the bathroom sink, and put everything else in the shower. She took off her clothes and hopped in. She let the hot water rush against her skin. She started shampooing her hair when she heard Draco come in. 

Ginny's POV:

"Save some of the hot water!" 

"Why?"

"Because I want to take a shower too and I don't want it to be freezing cold."

"Too bad."

"If you insist on not saving hot water we can always go in at the same time." 

I quickly shampooed and conditioned my hair. After that I quickly scrubbed my body clean. I smelt like sandalwood after. I started sliding the door open and then stopped. 

"Draco! Give me back my towel!"

"Why?"

"Because I need it to dry off."

"You can air dry."

"That'll take to long! Besides, I'll be really cold."

"I'll warm you up."

"Just give me back my towel."

He threw the towel at me and I caught it. I could see a he was a bit upset that I caught it. He probably wanted me to drop so he could see something. After securely wrapping it around my body I took my body sponge and threw it at him.

"Hey! Why'd you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Throw this at me."

"Because you're being annoying."

I finished sliding open the door and walked out and walked into the room where he was standing so I could get my clothes to change.

"That isn't very nice."

"Too bad."

I stuck my tongue at him. He walked up and kissed me. Ignoring the feel of pleasure I had gotten from it I pushed him away.

"What'd you do _that_ for?"

"I took it as an invitation. Did I read it wrong."

"Yes!"

I glared at him. 

"Well, you must have meant something or else you wouldn't be making such a big deal out of it."

He walked past me with his stuff to shower and headed for the shower.

"By the way, you smell nice." He said with a hint of something telling me it couldn't be good.

I went through my bag and got out the clothes I was going to wear.

"Nice underwear, Ginny!"

I fumed. I had forgotten I left that in there. I stomped into the bathroom and saw him holding them up.

"You don't have to stare at them, say anything about them, or standing there holding them up!"

He smiled like he'd achieved something. I tried to grab them but he lifted them out of my reach.

"Give them back!"

"Nope."

I shoved him against the wall and placed a hand on his chest for balance and used the other to try and grab them. He just kept them out of my reach.

"What do you want from me?"

"How 'bout a kiss?"

I stood there fuming. He just smiled at the glare I gave him.

"Fine!"

I waited for him to place his lips on mine. I stood there but he didn't do anything.

"I thought you wanted a kiss?"

"I do."

"Then why aren't you kissing me?"

He stood there like it was obvious what he wanted-which it was-and I just waited there like I didn't know.

"You've got to make the move."

I really hated him then. But I put my arms around his neck bringing his lips to mine. When they touched he lowered his arm and put his arms around my waist to spite me. I tried pulling away but he wouldn't let me. Finally he let me go.

"Happy?!" I asked fuming.

"For now. You're so fun to make angry."

He enjoyed making me angry. That's what this was all about. The fun he was having. I grabbed my underwear and walked out. I got dressed and went back into the bathroom to brush my hair. He was still in the shower. I quickly put my hair into a braid. I got out some make-up to put on. I was just about to put on lipstick when he came out. I avoided making eye contact with him. I put on the lipstick. I turned around and bumped right into him.

"Why put on the lipstick and eye shadow if you can't really tell its there?"

"Because it makes so you don't look like a clown or a slut with 15 pounds of make up on your face."

I had put on eye shadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick. I squeezed around him and put my stuff away. 

"I'm going to walk around Diagon Alley."

"Wait for me."

He put his stuff away and walked to the door. He opened it for me. I knew he was going to do something since he did something nice. He took kissed the top of my head, then took my hand and led me out.

A/N: Well, that's for chapter 2. R&R! Oh no, my muses are singing the Barbie song again.


End file.
